Misunderstanding
by Rhapsody.Blu
Summary: He never meant it. Why had he not figured it out? Hiyo? TwoShot


Title: Fault

Pairing: Hiyo/?

Rating: PG

Genre: Angst

Word Count: 937

Summary: He never meant it. Why had he not figured it out?

Disclaimers: BLARG!!!! You know what I mean --;

…………

He never intended it to turn out that way. But then again, people never expected anything to go their way. It was practically the way of life. The way the world worked. It was, to put it simply and accurately, unfair.

So now he stood. At the front of the tombstone, body shaking, voice cracking as he tried to speak words he knew would never reach the dead body of the male buried beneath. No. It wasn't fair. Anything but fair. But then again, he never expected it to be…

They said he was cold-hearted but polite. They said he was always submissive to his senpai. They said he was a nice, well-brought up and mannered young man. Well. He had something to say to that. They were wrong. They were _all_ wrong.

In fact. If it _weren't_ for him, his senpai would still be alive. His senpai would still be standing there, smiling, and giving him those flirtatious looks. He'd still be standing there, trying to snuggle up to him every time he had; even the tiniest, most excuse.

"I'm sorry…senpai…" he murmured softly, kneeling down in front of the precious, expensively engraved tombstone. "I'm so sorry, senpai…forgive me…" The male ran his fingers over the expensive marble and tried not break down crying. His words wouldn't go anywhere. They wouldn't be heard. It was impossible…not possible. Not at all…it wasn't supposed to be like that.

The tears came finally. He broke down, down right sobbing…quite shamelessly mind you. He was on his knees, hands clutching his head in an attempt to block everything else out. His eyes shut tightly, trying to blockade the tears now flowing freely down his face.

"I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!!" he cried out in choked gasps. His eyes snapped open and he fell silent again, not including the strangled breathes for air. Staring at the etched name in the cool stone, he shook. All those words he had meant to say. He never meant to push away (Oooh! I made a rhyme! –Shot-)…at all.

………….

"_Senpai. Get. Off. Now." He pushed the other male away from him, all a bit _too_ harshly in most eyes. His violet eyes were somewhat cold. It seemed as if pure hatred were pouring out of them._

_The other male, as expected, looked extremely taken aback, and hurt deeply by the harsh shove. He looked up at the taller, caramel haired, boy with somewhat of a pathetic gaze that was a cross between the 'lost puppy' and 'abandoned kitten in a cardboard box while raining in an alleyway' (-takes a breath-) expression._

"_Senpai. Don't give me that look…" The caramel haired male groaned, glaring slightly at the smaller, yet older, one beside him. "No."_

"_Aww…please…? I love you…" he whined, just sitting there, one leg off the bench, the other foot pressing against his inner thigh, the knee touching the bench gently. His hands where clutching the edge of the bench between his legs, leaning over at the other intently. (I have no clue if you guys can picture that…sort of like…cross-legged…but one is sorta on the ground…you know…?)_

"_No. You don't. Senpai, it won't work…" the other rolled his eyes rather impatiently. "You don't love me and you are not going to lean on me. We're both sweaty from tennis practice and I don't want your head on my shoulder." Well. No one could say he didn't get to the point now, right?_

_He cringed away from the sharp violet eyes and bit his lip. Standing up slowly, taking his time. Brushing himself off, the male headed straight for the showers coolly, ignoring the others, who merely stared at him sympathetically. It was a while after when he stepped out of the showers. He had gotten dressed, fixing the tie back on his uniform. Slinging his tennis bag over his shoulder, he headed out of the clubroom._

_It was then he saw them. The object of his affections was laughing softly, but laughing nonetheless, with a tall, silver-haired male. Then, the other smiled angelically, waving and running off, leaving the caramel haired male chuckling. It was nothing, he told himself. They're just friends. _

_But before he knew it, he had dropped his possessions and ran. Ran like it was all he could do. But it was._

_He could feel the eyes on him. But no one cared really. He was a nobody on the team. Just one of those faces in the team. Then, he could have sworn he felt the presence of his kouhai. He didn't slow down. He brushed it off when he heard them yell out his name. _

_Then he heard no more. He saw no more…except red. His eyes were staring at the crimson, body barely able to shake in fear. He felt himself being rolled over, held in someone's arms delicately. They were strong…but shaking. Knowing whom it was, he merely smiled. "I love you…Wakashi…" Those were the last words he spoke._

………….

Hiyoshi kept crying. He brushed away his companion's hand as the redhead attempted to comfort him. It was his fault. His fault. Why was he so stupid? Why had he said those words.

He blamed his stubbornness. It was because he was too proud to admit he was in love. Love. He hated that word now. He hated Love. But more importantly, he hated himself.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. He wrapped his arms around the tombstone, pressing his forehead against the cool, marble. Still on his knees, he kissed the name engraved on it.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

…………

Owari.

Poor Hiyo-Piyo…

I'll give a cookie to those who guess the other mystery person in the next chapter.

This is a two-shot.

The other will be in the eyes of the fallen.

I know this wasn't in Hiyo's view, but it focused on Hiyo.


End file.
